The misunderstanding
by dreamygirl1796
Summary: What eyes can can sometimes may not be true, and the same situation happened to pepper and this may lead to a drastic ending or maybe NOT! Read out to find more.


" I can't believe you cheat on me" exclaimed pepper while running out of Tony" office

"Pepper stop it's not what you think," said tony while running after her.

"Oh not I think, that girl was freaking on you tony on the floor. She sobbed." You cheated me, I love you so much". With that she start running very fast, her eyes were filled with tears. She start running as fast as she could, the man she love and trust so much betrayed her, She could hear tony calling her behind but she did not stop. These images of that girl and tony was flooding in her head. Without thinking she crossed the road and BAM !she only saw a light which surprised her and felt like getting hit from something. She felt on the ground and she began to feel terrible pain everywhere. She could vaguely hear a voice telling her something like hang on pep, you will be alright. She could barely open her eyes. She was losing consciousness and when she succeeded in opening her eyes then she saw tony crawling beside her, she never saw him that scared before; she could see the tears in her eyes.

"Tony. "she said weakly.

"Pep, honey you will be alright ok, hang on. I swear pepper nothing happened between that girl and I, please don't leave me , I love you so much." He said while crying.

"Sorry I …"she said before darkness enveloped her but she before she completely give in to the darkness, she could hear tony yelled her name, PEPPER!".

TONY'S POV

"No, no, no this can' be happening." He grabbed pepper, "pepper please open your eyes, please pepper", He desperately try to wake her.

"Where is that damn ambulance, damn it!" he exclaimed. There was a crowd gathered around them, there was people crying in horror. Tony ignored them, he concentrated on pepper only. She looked so pale and there was something like liquid starting to stain her shirt, "BLOOD, no no no pep no" he could hear the siren of the ambulance and they took her. All along the way to the hospital, Tony didn't say anything; he was in a state of shock. There were the first aids who were trying to stop pepper bleeding to death. There sat tony immobile and watching the love of his life dying without being able to do nothing. "It's all my fault, my fault pepper is dying and I can't save her, IT'S ALL FUCKING MY FAULT" he yelled and took pepper's hand," pep please don't leave me, I love you so much. "He began to cry.

"Mr. Stark control yourself, don't lose hope and have faith on God" said one of the nurses. Arriving at the hospital ' the doctors immediately took pepper and tony was forced to remain in the

waiting room, his hands was stained with her beloved's blood, his heart was beating so fast, he fears the worst, he never so scared and helpless in his entire life.

"Mr. Stark" said the doctor and breaking the thoughts of tony.

"Mr. Stark, Miss Potts is in a very critical state, we need your permission to perform the operation." But actually tony had stopped listening to him when the doctor had said that she was in a critical state,

"Mr. Stark please we need your signature quickly, please sign on this form". Tony signed the form with trembling hands, all kind of thoughts were crossing his mind, and then the doctor disappeared, leaving tony in his thoughts. After a long wait, the doctor came back, tony immediately run toward him, "doctor what happen? Is pepper alright?" But the doctors remain silent.

"Please tell me that she is alright, please for God sake say something".

"I am sorry; Mr. Stark but we couldn't save her".

"WHAT! What do you mean you couldn't save her ".He yelled.

"Pepper is alright, I know that she is alright". He kept saying.

"I am very sorry Mr. Stark." Said the doctor, as he felt pity for tony.

"No no no this can't be true, you…you", pointing at the doctor "you are lying, Damn it! Tell me this is not true" he yelled by grabbing the doctor's collar.

"Please Mr. Stark calm down". Then some security guards came to control tony, he was so devastated that he fell on the floor crying.

"Mr. Stark please gets a hold on yourself". Requested the doctor while trying to make tony stand up.

"I want to see her, please let me see her" he begged.

"But…ok this way". He walked toward the room, there he found a little pale pepper, covered with a white bed sheet , he couldn't take it anymore, his heart was beating so fast, he couldn't take it anymore , he couldn't think properly, a world without pepper is not worth living, and then he let out all his sadness and anger emerged him, he yelled" PEPPER!" then everything went black.

"When he reopened his eyes, he found him sitting in the waiting room, and he realized that it was just a dream, he had actually felt unconscious.

"Mr. Stark are you alright, you felt unconscious, here drink some water." Offered a nurse, and at the same time the doctor arrived but he didn't got the time to talk as tony started to bombard him with questions about pepper.

"Doctor how is pepper; please tell me that she is alright". He begged

"Don't worry Mister Stark, she is out of danger now, but she is still unconscious , if you want you can go and meet her, I will check on her later". Said the doctor.

"Ok, thank you a lot for saving her, I don't know how to thank you" he said happily.

"I have just done my duty, I wish you best of luck, now go and meet her" he said with a smile, then tony went toward pepper's room when he entered he saw her still unconscious. He let a tear drop and he approaches her and took her hand.

"I was so scared, i…I thought that I have lost you, that feeling was so so horrible, please pep open your eyes, i…I need you so much", his tear dropped on pepper's face, slowly she started to regain consciousness, as tony had his head on the stomach he couldn't see that she was waking up, slowly she started to move her hand and she succeeded in placing her hand on Tony's head.

"Pepper" he look up and met pepper's beautiful brown chocolate eyes staring at him, he thought that he couldn't see those eyes again , he embraced pepper tightly in arms as if to never let her go.

"To…tony can't..can't ..breathe" said pepper .

"Sorry, I was so worried pepper nothing happen between that girl and I, she came to apply for a post and then she launched herself on me and we felt on the floor and at that time you came and saw us, she was crazy pepper swear, i am telling the truth, i love, could love, will love always you, you are my my number one, you are the one and only , losing you is like living in a world without air, don't do that again" he said while looking in her eyes and holding her hand.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have reacted this way, i…I shouldn't have doubted you, I can't believe I have been so stupid, when I saw you with that girl it made me it broke my heart and I was so angry that I didn't think about anything, I love you so much" she said while crying, and tony took her face in his

hands and made her look at him, " i love you too" and then he kissed her and they remain In each other arms. And everything ended well, pepper was later discharged, and the two spend lot of time together as she was staying at stark mansion as her father was currently on a mission, so tony proposed her to stay with him and his father until she completely healed up.

**The end! As I am new here, I know the story wasn't that good but I promise I will try to improve**** please Review and feel free to give me advices and correct my mistakes, BYE!**


End file.
